Strange Love
by FKP101
Summary: Ashley is the newest WWE Diva. She's best friends with John Cena. Her past was very hectic. She has a dad who is a totally mean to her and wants to get her money. Her dad shows up a lot and scares her. Who will save her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey guys! This is my very first story on this site! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I'm Ashley Mae Caparo! I work for WWE. I am a WWE Diva! I'm sorta new here. I've worked here for 3 days. I've only met a couple of people. Not too many though. I've only wrestled in one match so far and that was against AJ Lee. I won. That chick is weird if I do say so myself. Like how many people has she dated? Like 8 people? I don't know and I really don't care. I'm single and I don't have my eye on anyone at the moment. I only have 2 friends here in the WWE. Sheamus and John 're nice to me. Well I've known John for about a year. I met him when I was in NXT. He made an appearance. He's so protective over me now that I'm in the company. But I'm ok with it. He's like a brother to me. A brother that I've never had. I'm an only child. Even John said that I'm like a sister to him! So the feeling is mutual. I'm glad! Did I mention how old I am? I'm 25. I have blond hair. I'm 5'3. I know, I know...I'm short and just small in general! I only weigh 120lbs. I'm from Tampa, Florida! Yup! I'm Tampa bound! I've lived here all my life!

Now onto my parents...my mom was killed in a car accident a year ago. I miss her so much. I have a dad who hates me and is trying to get to me by taking my money. He tried to hurt me once because I wouldn't give him any money, but I ran away from him. I hate his guts and to be truthful, I'm actually afraid of him. He's never liked me. Never have and probably never will. He lives in Orlando, Florida.

* * *

** Ok guys, this was just about the character...the next chapter will pretty much be the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm walking around, backstage in my black tank top and my extremely short black skirt. I kinda know where I'm going. It's my 4th day here. We're in Orlando, Florida. Fuck my life. I hate this town only because of who lives here. I continue walking around until someone grabs my arm and pulls me into a dark room. I scream and start punching. Whoever just like kidnapped me is very strong, so whoever it was grabbed my arms and tied them together. I get pushed into the wall. I think we're in a storage closet.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I ask in fear while trying to get my arms untied. It's not working.

"I'm not going to reveal who I am until later. But anyways, I know that you're new here. And my best guess is that you're like everyone else. A whore. All the girls here are whores. My best guess is that you're the same. All you Diva's are." The person says. I'm like freaking out.

"You don't even know me. I'm not like everyone else. Don't make guesses about me if you don't even know me!" I snap. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I only want one thing from you. But we have to make a deal. I'll untie your arms if you do one thing from me. Ok?"

"What is it that you want me to do?" I ask.

"I'm not going to tell you yet. First, I'm going to untie you." He says as he unties me. I just stand there, awkwardly. I'm scared out of my mind. He finishes untying me and then grabs ahold of my arm.

"Ok...so what do you want from me?" I ask in almost a whisper. I'm shaking in fear.

The person laughs evilly and then turns on the lights, revealing a nicely built guy with brown hair. He opens the door, while holding me back so that I don't run. Trust me, I want to run but I'm afraid that he will hurt me if I do. He lets in two guys. One with tattoo's on his arm with long black hair and the other guy has blond and black hair. Ok, now I'm scared out of my mind. One of them locks the door. I have to say, this is a pretty big storage closet if it can fit us four. All of a sudden, the guy who kidnaped me pushes me back and I go to fall, but the two dudes who just came in grab both of my arms and hold me back. I'm like kneeling on the ground.

"Just so you know, before I make you do what I want you to do...we are The Shield. I'm Dean Ambrose. The two-toned hair guy is Seth Rollins and then the other guy is Roman Reigns. Now, your torture begins." He says as he kneels down to me and smiles. "Lay her down, boys."

Roman and Seth make me lay down. Each of them hold one of my arms down so that I can't move. Then, Dean turns off the lights and I feel my skirt and underwear being taken off. I try kicking Dean, but he grabs my legs and makes it to where I can't move. I hate this. I scream but Roman puts his hand over my mouth. This is pure torture. I bite Roman's finger and he moves his hand and let's go of one my arm. I take advantage of that and punch Seth in the face. He let's go of my other arm. I sit up and punch Dean in the face and then quickly put my underwear back on. I can't find my skirt. I see Roman and Seth leave the storage room. Thank God those two left. Now I only have to deal with one guy.

"Where the hell is my skirt?" I ask in fear.

"You'll never know now because you punched me in the face!" Dean yells. I move scoot backwards. Dean turns on the lights and throws me my skirt. I quickly put in on and just sit there. I don't know what to do...I'm scared. He just sits there too and stares at me with this cocky grin on his face.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" I ask.

"Because. You passed the test. I guess you're not a whore because if you were, you would have let me have sex with you." He says with that cocky grin still on his face.

"That was a test?" OMG! Can't you just take someones word when they say that they're not a whore?" I ask, pissed off.

"It's kinda hard to take someones word here in this company. The people here can be total liars. I see that you were telling the truth. You can go now." Dean says as he stands up. I stand up too and run out of there. As soon as I exit the storage room, I see none other than my dad standing 10 feet away from me...

* * *

**Note: Oooh! What will happen!?**

**Do any of you have any guesses?**


	3. Chapter 3

I look at my dad and we have a stare down.

"What they hell are you doing here?" I ask, pissed off and ready to run away from him.

"I'm here because I told the security that I'm your father, which I am, and that I should be able to see you. And they let me come here backstage." He says with an evil grin.

I quickly turn my head and see Dean standing like 5 feet behind me. He has a confused look on his face. I turn back to my dad and he's right in my face. I scream and back up a few steps. My dad goes to hit me but I quickly duck and he hits the wall. I go to run but my dad grabs my foot and I trip. I catch my balance and run away from my dad and I run into Dean. Dean wraps one of my arms around me and looks down at my dad.

"Who are you?" Dean asks me dad.

"I'm Jack, Ashley's father. Who are you?" My dad says. "You better not be her boyfriend. I don't like you."

I interrupt before Dean could say anything. "Dad, who the hell are you to say shit like that? I fucking hate you. I don't even want to call you my dad. You abused me in the past...mainly when mom wasn't home. Then mom died and you were even more abusive. That's why me and you live in totally different towns. We hate each other. You hate me because you're jealous of the money that I make. All you want is my money. And you know what? You're never going to get my money. You're just a loser who doesn't know how to support themselves. I have never gave you money and I never will. So stop asking and stay out of my fucking life!" I yell.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady! I am your father!" My dad yells back towards me.

"You're not my father. I hate you!" I yell back.

"Whatever. And you never answered me on if that jackass over there is your boyfriend." My dad says.

"Why does it matter to you?" I ask.

"Because, I want to know." My dad yells. God I hate him.

"You'll never know." I say as I motion for the security to come over here. They do. "Security, please get this guy out of here and make sure that he doesn't get back in here." I say. The security does as I say and I watch them take my dad away. I'm like still shaking. He scared me. I look over at Dean who still has his arm around me.

"I hate you for kidnaping me and treating me like shit. But, thanks for putting up with my dad…" I say.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you. I just wanted to see if you were a whore. But you're welcome. And your dad seems like a jerk." He says as he moves his arm away from me.

"Yeah...he is…" I say. "I gotta go…" I say as I take off running and run into the guys locker room even though us girls aren't really supposed to. I see John and I run up to him, crying.

"Hey! What are you doing in-why are you crying?" John asks.

"I was walking around backstage when I was kidnapped by Dean Ambrose, then he was all up in my grill. He tied me up and-" I start to say but John cuts me off.

"Hold up! Let's go somewhere else to talk. No one else needs to hear this." John says as he takes me out into the hallway.

"Ok..now what else happened?" John asks.

"Dean tied me up and was talking shit and then Seth and Roman came in and then they held me down while Dean tried to get it in with me. I punched Seth and Roman and they left. I also punched Dean. I got my clothes back on and then I went to get out of the storage room where I was kidnaped and as I walked out...I was greeted by my dad. He was talking shit and then tried to hurt me. Somehow he talked the security into letting me in since I'm his daughter. Dean protected me though. So now I don't know what to think of Dean. Dean only kidnaped me and did those things to me because he wanted to see if I was a whore. I said no. But of course, he just had to put it to the test and then finally he realized that I'm clearly not a whore." I say as I cry my eyes out.

John hugs me and rubs my back. "Everything will be alright. I'll go and kick Dean's ass for you." John says.

I let go of the hug. "No. Don't. I think I know what I need to do. I want to handle this situation on my own. I'll come back to you if I need anything, ok?" I ask.

"Ok. Well I need to go prepare for my match tonight. I'll see you later." John says.

I smile and then go into the bathroom and fix my makeup. I get out of the bathroom and walk into The Shield's locker room without knocking. I look over at Roman and Seth and give them the death glare. They both run out of the room. This leaves me alone with Dean. I walk up to Dean with an evil smile on my face. He's about to get what he I dunno...deserves?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean looks down at me. "What do you want?" He asks, confused.

I laugh and lean up and kiss him. He pushes me away.

"What are you doing?" He asks me, weirded out.

I smile and run and jump into his arms and kiss him again. this time he kisses back. We start making out. Then, he stops making out with me. Grr.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" He asks.

"You wanted it. You got it." I say as I kiss him again. "You asked, now you shall get."

"I was just testing you. I don't want to make you do something just because I was testing you. I'm not like that." Dean says.

"So you don't want to have sex?" I ask. I'm actually kinda offended that he said no. I mean I'm also kind of happy...but I don't know.

"No. I mean I do, but I don't. I do because you're a very beautiful girl...but I don't because we don't really know each other. We literally just met today." He says.

"Ok...um...do you have a match tonight?" I ask.

"No, surprisingly not. Why?" He asks.

"We should go out for a drink tonight. Me and you." I say, shocked that I actually said that.

Dean smiles. "Sure, why not?"

I smile and then he grabs his bags and I grab mine. We go out and get into a cab that I called for. We get in and the cab driver takes us to the club. We get out of the cab and I have the cab person stay at the club to wait for us. Dean and I go inside and we both get a drink.

*2 hours later*

Dean is like nearly wasted. Not quite, but almost. I'm not that drunk. I told the bartender to give me water and make Dean think that I'm drinking vodka. We both go and leave the club and the cab driver takes us to the hotel. I lead Dean into the hotel room while the cab driver brought in our bags. I sure as hell wasn't going to carry them. We get situated and stuff. We're all alone! I go to the bed that Dean was laying on and lay next to him. I go and sit on his stomach. He laughs at me.

"Why are you sitting on my stomach?" Dean asks. "We're not dating and I don't think that we're friends. I'm not drunk. I remember what happened today. Your dad was there. I kidnaped you and tried to see if you are a whore."

Dammit. He's not drunk. "Oh, so you do remember." I say.

"Yes, I do. I only had 5 beers. I can't get drunk that fast. Now please get off of me or things will happen." He says.

"I don't want to move. So I'm not!" I say.

"Move. Now." He says, forcefully.

"No." I say. God he gets mad so easily.

"You asked for it." He says as he flips me and I fall on the floor.

"Oww!" I scream in pain.

Dean quickly gets off the bed and kneels down to me. "I didn't mean to hurt you! What hurts?" He says as he freaks out. I try not to laugh.

"My arm. It seriously hurts like hell." I say in 'pain'. I'm only acting like I'm hurt. I'm actually fine.

Dean helps me up. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." He says.

"Hang on, I need to pee." I say as I walk into the bathroom. I don't actually have to go to the bathroom. I'm just adding onto this 'prank'. And plus, he drank...so he can't drive. I flush the toilet even though I didn't even go to the bathroom. I walk out of the bathroom and see Dean pacing the floor. Damn he's freaking out hard! I love it! I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He jumps and turns around.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Nope." I say.

"Huh?" He asks, confused.

I wiggle my arm around, showing him that my arm is ok.

"Wait? So now your arm is ok?" He asks.

I laugh and kiss him. He kisses back and we make out. He picks me up and carries me to the bed...


	5. Chapter 5

We're making out on the bed. Our make out session keeps getting deeper and deeper. Dean starts to take off my tank top. I take off his shirt. We both kick off our shoes and take off our socks. Dean slides my skirt off of me. I unbuckle his pants and make him take them off. He get off of the bed and runs over to his suit case. He comes back onto the bed and kisses me again. He takes off my bra and underwear. I pull off his boxers. Damn he looks good! Then, Dean puts a condom on and starts making out with me and massaging my breasts. It feels so good. I moan in pleasure. He puts my right nipple into his mouth and sucks on it while massaging my left breast. Then he switches. After that, he kisses his way down my stomach and reaches my thighs. He feels around and then puts on if his fingers inside of my "girl hood". Then he inserts two more fingers. He moves them in and out while I moan in pleasure. He takes his fingers out and then comes and kisses me. He flips me over to make it so that I'm on top of him. I kiss my way down and then tech his "guy hood". I've never been this far with anyone. I start licking his good and sucking. I keep sucking harder and harder. Dean grabs my hair and gently pulls on it. I keep sucking until I get it so far down my throat that I gag. I finish it up by twirling my tongue around it. I kiss my way up to Deans mouth and make out with him again. He flips me and now he's on top of me again. He enters inside me in one thrust. I let out a small yelp.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah...it's just my first time...go harder." I say.

He does as I say and goes harder and harder. I moan and scream in pleasure. Dean rubs my clit. I can feel my climax coming. Dean must have too because we did it at the exact same time. Dean clasps right next to me on the bed. We both fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next morning I wake up and see Dean next to me. I remember last night. I get up and go take a shower and get dresses. I come out and see that Dean is awake. I put all my stuff away and zip up my suit case. I grab my bags and turn to Dean.

"Last night never happened." I say as I turn around and walk out the door with my stuff. I shut the door and see Seth and Roman standing right in front of me.

"What do you want guys?" I ask, annoyed.

"Isn't that Deans hotel room?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Because. What did you two do last night?" Seth asks. God, so many questions.

"Nothing. We got stuck sharing a room and we both went to sleep in separate beds." I say.

"Oh sure. Switch up the story why don't you?" Roman says.

"I'm not switching up the story." I defend.

"You're lying. Seth and I had the room next to yours. We heard you two last night." Roman says.

"You must have heard other people because it sure wasn't us." I say.

"Oh shut up, Ashley, you know last night happened." I hear someone say from behind me.

I turn around to see Dean standing there behind me. Crap, there's no way out of this one.

"Ok fine, last night happened. Big deal. It'll never happen again because I hate the 3 of you." I say as I walk away. I walk over to the elevator and press the button. The door open and I see an unwanted surprise. My dad. I scream and go to run but he grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall.

*Deans Pov*

Me and the guys stand in the hallway and talk for a few more minutes. We l hear a loud scream and look over towards the elevators, where the noise came from. The next thing we see is Ashley being pushed into a wall by some dude. Wait! No! That's her dad!

"Guys, we need to help her." I say.

"Why? She hates us all." Seth says.

"I know. But you guys don't understand. I'll fill you guys in later. We just need to save her." I say as I run towards Ashley as her dad with Seth and Roman running behind me.

*Normal Pov*

My dad knees me in the gut. I scream in pain. The next thing I know, my dad is on the ground. I fall towards to the ground because my stomach hurts so bad. I look over to my side and see The Shield man handling my dad. The security comes and takes my dad away. The Shield comes over to me and they all kneel down to my level. I'm crying my eyes out because I'm in so much pain.

"Ashley, are you ok?" Dean asks, actually concerned.

"My...stomach...he...hit...me..." I try to say.

Dean gently picks me up and they all take me to Dean and I's hotel room. Seth grabbed my bags and put them on the floor, by the door. Dean gently sets me down on one of the beds.

"Where did he hit you?" Dean asks.

"My...stomach." I say in pain.

"I'm going to lift up your shirt and look at your stomach to see how bad it is. Ok?" He asks. I nod. He gently lifts up my shirt and looks. He has a concerned look on his face. Seth and Roman look concerned too.

"We need to get you to the hospital..." He says as he picks me up again and the four of us all head to the hospital...

* * *

**Note: Oh my! Oh my! Is she ok?**

**Do you guys think that The Shield and Ashley will ever get along?**

**Favorite/Review and do all of that other stuff! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Were at the hospital in a hospital room. The doctors already looked at my stomach. They did some blood work for I don't know what reasons. We're all just waiting for the results. They guys are here in the hospital room with me. They insisted that they stayed with me. I'm actually kind of glad that they wanted to stay here with me. Finally the doctor comes in.

"Ashley, I have 2 good new's and one bad news. The good news' is that you don't have any broken ribs just bruised. The second good news is that the blood test you took determined that you're pregnant. The bad news is, when that guy hit you...he killed the baby." The doctor says.

I'm shocked. Yet confused. Dean, Seth, and Roman are all shocked too.

"Um how can you determine that I was pregnant when I had sex yesterday. We used a condom." I ask, really confused.

"Because us doctors work wonders. I'm sorry for your loss. It's a lot to take it in. You will not be able to compete for 2 weeks though." The doctor says. "You may leave now."

I get signed out and we all get into the car. Our bags are with us so we can just head to the next destination. Dean and I are in the back of the car. Seth is driving and Roman is in the passenger seat. We're all silent. I start thinking about the baby that I could have had. It sure would have been a surprise, but I wouldn't have cared. I start crying and Dean looks over at me.

"I'm sorry the condom broke. I didn't actually think that you'd get pregnant." He says. That made me cry harder.

He hugs me. "Ok, wrong choice of words." He says.

"I know that we're not together and that you probably didn't even want a baby. But, to be honest...I wouldn't care if you were in the baby's life or not. I've always wanted to have a baby. The news they just told me was heartbreaking. You probably don't even give two shits about what just happened. You're just a jerk." I say really fast. I start shaking and crying really hard. I'm having a hard time breathing. I start gasping for air.

*Deans Pov*

Ashley tells me off and it hits me like a ton of bricks. I am a jerk. I can't help it. She's the very first person to put me in my place like that. I turn to look at her again and I see that she's gasping for air.

"Seth! Pull over!" I yell.

Seth pulls over and look back at me and Ashley.

"Oh shit!" He says.

I quickly unbuckle and unbuckle Ashley. I help her out of the car. Seth and Roman jump out of the car too. Ashley is still gasping for air. I put my hand on her back and other hand on her heart.

"Calm down. Just breath." I say as calmly as I can. Inside I'm freaking out. But, I don't want to show it so that she'll calm down.

We all do a breathing method with her. She finally starts breathing normal. She's still shaking a bit, just not as bad.

*Normal Pov*

"What's wrong? Why were you having trouble breathing." Dean asks. He still has his hands on my heart and back.

"I was having an anxiety attack. When I get mad or frustrated, I have an anxiety attack." I say.

"Oh. I'm sorry I caused it." He says.

I smile and finish calming down. "It's ok. I just overreacted."

"You didn't overreact. You just lost your baby that we didn't even know about. I'm still surprised that they found out you were pregnant over one night." He says. "If anything, I feel bad. I could have saved you by attacking your dad sooner."

"Dean, it's not your fault. It's my dads. He's a total jackass. He's so abusive. He's just like that." I say as I hug Dean. He hugs back and then I let go. I turn to Seth and Roman. Then I look back at Dean.

"I don't hate you guys anymore. If anything, I like you guys. Seth, Roman, you guys are like my new brothers. Dean, well you're not like a brother to me. I can't believe I'm saying this...but I kinda actually have a crush on you." I say as I get back into the car. I look out the window and the guys are just standing there, shocked. Seth and Roman get back in the car. Dean is just standing there on the road. I get out if the car again and walk up to him. I smile and lean up and kiss him. He snaps out of it and kisses back. We get back into the car and are on the road again.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, we're still driving. We have like 2 more hours left of driving to do. Dean and I have been talking the whole time. We've got to know each other pretty well within 3 hours. We're actually pretty flirty right now.

"I like your eyes." I say with a smile.

"I like your smile." Dean says.

We go like this for 15 minutes until Seth starts talking.

"God you two, how are you two not making out right now? If me and my girlfriend were complimenting each other for this long...we'd be making out in the process and that would lead for some fun!" Seth laughs.

"We're not making out because you and Roman are in here." Dean says. "And we're also not having sex because you guys are in here and I doubt that Ashley even wants to do it again." He adds.

"Hey! I'd do it again! Last night was amazing!" I laugh. Dean smiles at me.

"Well, Dean, you sure didn't mind when we were in the storage closet with you and Ashley." Seth says.

"Just shut up!" Dean says. I burst out laughing. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. He's so funny! We continue on with our drive.

*A few hours later*

We're at the stadium for Smackdown. I went to Vince's office and told him and Stephanie everything about what happened. They were shocked. Then mad at Dean. He got called into the office and they were yelling at him. I tried to defend Dean...but that didn't work so well. Finally after 15 minutes of talking, they weren't mad at Dean. I got my 2 weeks off from competing. I'm still able to travel along. Stephanie is going to make it to where my dad will be banned from all events. Dean and I leave the office and then I go to John Cena's locker room. Sheamus was in there two. I told them both everything and they were mad at Dean too. I did some more explaining and then they weren't mad. They were sad about the baby though. I hug them both and then leave to go to The Shield's locker room. I walk in without knocking. They're all getting their gear on. I look at the TV and Paul Heyman is talking. I ignore that segment until I hear my name mention. I turn to the TV and stare at it. He's talking about how I got pregnant. How did he know? I turn to Dean. He looks pissed. I stand up and walk up to him.

"Let me handle this. You have your own storyline going on. You can't go out of character because of that. I'm new and don't have a storyline going on. I can handle this on my own. He nods and I run out to the gorilla. I tell them to play my music and I run out there. Well not really run, but limp. I get into the ring and grab a mic. I start talking.

"Yo, Paul, I'm new here. Stop talking about me when you have no problem with me. Yes, I got pregnant. Yes, I lost my baby. But that doesn't pertain to you. So shut up!" I say. The crowd cheers.

"Oh look at you. You think that you're better than me? Well you're not. So you shut up you little...whore!" He smiles.

I'm pissed. I get in his face. "Shut up! You don't know me. So shut up!" I yell. He pushes me and I fall. Damn that hurt my stomach. I try to get up, but that doesn't work to well. Curtis Axel comes out and he stand over me. He's laughing at me. He grabs a mic and starts talking.

"Oh poor you. Nobody likes you...so nobody is going to save you." Curtis says. Paul is standing there laughing. Curtis and Paul keep on trashing me. I finally get to my feet and grab my mic again.

"I hate you both." I growl.

They look at me and laugh. Paul pushes me again and I fall out of the ring. That freaking hurt. I hear someones music play. I'm not too sure who's music it is. Whoever it was, they kicked Curtis' ass! Paul ran away. The person who came out kneels down to me.

"I'm CM Punk. Are you ok?" He asks.

I shake my head no. Punk helps me up and takes me to the back where Dean is waiting. Dean runs up to us.

"Ashley, are you ok?" Dean ask, worried.

"I'm ok. My ribs are still sore from earlier." I say.

Punk lets go of me and I thank him. I walk over to Dean and he hugs me. We go to the hotel after Raw.


	9. Chapter 9

We get to the hotel and check into our room. Dean and I are rooming together. Seth and Roman are rooming together in the room besides ours. Dean and I put our stuff down. I only carried one bag. Dean carried the rest of mine because of my ribs. I take two ibuprofen and lay down on one of the beds. Dean lays on the other bed.

"I'm not even tired and its 11pm." I say as I take off my shoes, socks and jacket. It took me awhile because I'm so sore.

"I'm not tired either. What do you want to do?" Dean asks.

"Take a shower." I say as I slowly stand up. I walk into the bathroom and attempt to get undressed. I yelp because it's not working so well. Dean comes and pounds on the door.

"Are you ok in there?" Dean yells through the door.

"Sort of. I'm just having issues getting undressed." I yell back through the door.

"Want help?" Dean asks. "I've seen you naked anyway."

He has a point. I unlock the door. He comes in and helps me. I get into the shower and turn back to him.

"You can join if you want!" I smile.

He smiles and gets undressed and I turn on the water. He comes in and joins.

A little bit later, we get out of the shower and get dressed. Well, Dean helped me get dressed. He has on a pair of shorts with no shirt on. I have on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I go and lay down on one of the beds and Dean lays in the other. My pills finally kicked in and I don't hurt anymore. I get up and go lay down on Deans bed. I cuddle next to him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks.

"I want to cuddle." I say as I look up at Dean and smile. He smiles too and wraps his arm around me. He leans down and kisses my nose. I laugh and kiss his neck repeatedly. He moans and shivers. I smile.

"Why did you moan and shiver?" I ask with a flirty smirk.

"Because you have that effect on me!" Dean says as he switches his laying position to where he's laying sideways. I can feel his member against my leg.

"Aww!" I blush into his chest.

"Aww, you're blushing!" He says as he moves the hair out of my face. "You look even cuter than before when you blush. If looking any cuter than you already are is possible."

I smile. "Ooh stop!" I blush. "It's not like you like me that way."

Dean smiles. "I don't like you...I love you! Will you be mine?" He says which surprises me.

I smile and turn to him. "YES! And I love you too!" I say as I kiss him on the lips. He kisses back and then stops.

"Should we go and tell the guys?" Dean asks, I smile and nod. We both get up and go out into the hallway and pound on Seth and Roman's door. Seth opens it and Dean and I barge on in.

"Come in!" Seth says as he shuts the door behind us.

"Guess what!?" Dean and I say.

"What?" Seth and Roman say.

"We're dating!" Dean and I say at the exact same time.

"Congrats!" Seth and Roman say.

"Thanks!" I say as I hug Seth and Roman. Dean and Seth bro hug and then Dean bro hugs Roman. We all talk for a few more minutes and the Dean and I go back to our room and go to sleep together.

* * *

**Note: Aww! They're dating!**

**Please, feel free to review! I love getting feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

*The next day*

It's 7 pm. I'm in a red mini skirt with a black tank top. Seth, Roman, Dean, and I are all on our way to the club. A few minutes later, we get to the club and go inside. Dean grabs my hand and we go and get some drinks. Dean orders a beer for himself and I get a martini. Dean and I go and dance and mess with Seth and Roman. I hand Dean my drink and go and jump onto Seth's back and he laughs.

"Ashley, get off of me." He says.

I laugh and get off of him. Dean hands me my drink. I drink it all and order another.

*A few hours later*

I've downed a total of 5 martini's. I'm not drunk...just buzzed. Dean's drunk. I think he had 6 beers. Seth is drunk. Roman is sober. He only drank pop. Roman helps Seth to the car and puts him in the passenger seat. Dean and I sit in the back. Roman starts driving. Dean and I start talking.

"Babe, you look good in that skirt. But ya know, that skirt is going to have to come off." He says with an evil grin.

"You're so drunk." I say.

"I'm not drunk. I just want you out of that skirt." He says as he kisses my neck. I laugh and push him away. "Not in the car and not tonight."

"But babe, that's torture. I want you and I want you now!" He says as he forcefully kisses me on the lips. I lean back against the door. We're inside the car you know. I let him kiss me and then I push him away again.

"Babe, we're in the car. And I said not tonight. And plus if we were to do it...I want it to just be me and you...alone." I say.

"I don't care if the guys see me and you like this." Dean says.

"Well I do." I say.

"Baby, please…I'll take you to the mall tomorrow and buy you whatever you want." He says.

Well I could use some new clothes. What the hell? Why not?

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. If you can make me in the mood...then we'll have some fun tonight. If you can't...then we're not." I say as Dean nods.

"Deal." He says as he kisses me to seal the deal.

Dean grabs the blanket that is right by him. I don't know why there is a blanket in the car. It's just there. I look and see that Seth is passed out in the front seat and Roman is concentrating on the road. Dean puts the blanket over my lap. He puts his hand under the blanket too and finds his way to my skirt and puts his hand through it. He moves my thong over and starts playing around. He slides one finger in and I try to hold my moan in. I don't want Roman to hear us even though he's right in front of me, driving. Dean slides a second finger in and I have to cover my mouth so that I don't make a sound.

"Come on baby, make a noise and then I'll stop." Dean teases.

"No. I don't want to distract Roman from driving." I say.

Dean moves his fingers in and out. He adds one more finger. Then, he moves his three fingers in and out. It takes all of my strength to not make a sound. I grab Dean's shoulder and claw it. I grind my teeth together.

"Come on baby, make a sound." Dean teases.

"Noo...I refuse." I say.

"Oh my God, Ashley, just make a noise so that Dean will shut up!" Roman says from the front of the car.

I laugh and Dean continues moving his fingers in and out until I finally let out a moan. Dean finally stops and takes out his fingers. He takes the blanket away. A few minutes later we arrive to the hotel and Roman takes Seth to their room and Dean and I go to ours. We have some fun!


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Dean and I wake up and head to Cincinnati,Ohio. We go to the mall like he promised! I'm wearing jeans, a Shield shirt, and black boots! First we go to Aeropostales and I get 2 new pairs of pants, three shirts, and a cover up. Then we go to Debs and I get another pair of pants. We go to 5 more stores and then we head to Olive Garden for lunch. We get seated and have our orders taken. We wait for our food to come.

"So, babe, do you like your new clothes?" Dean asks me as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I love them! Thank you!" I smile as I kiss him on the lips.

"Thank you for last night." He winks and then does his signature smirk. So freaking hot!

I blush. "You're welcome, babe!"

Our food comes and we eat. Dean pays for the food and then we go for a walk in the park. We're holding hands.

"I love going on walks! They're so relaxing and romantic!" I say with a smile.

"I love doing anything...as long as I'm with you!" Dean smiles. I kiss him. We continue walking.

We walk up to a pond and stand by it. We can see the little fish swimming around. I smile and look up at Dean.

"These fish are so tiny!" I laugh as I hold onto Dean's hand and we continue walking. We walk for 5 more minutes until we hear a scream and see a horrific site. Almost 10 feet away from Dean and I, there is a man hitting his daughter. The poor child is screaming and crying in pain. I look over at Dean. He must have known what I was going to say because he took off running to the scene and tackled the dad of the small child. I run up to the child and pick her up. Her nose is bleeding. She's crying. Dean is beating up the father of the child. A few minutes later, the cops come to the scene and arrest the father of the child. I'm still holding the little girl. I assume that she's 2 years old, so pretty much a baby. The cops walk up to me and Dean.

"What all happened?" The girl cop asks.

"My boyfriend and I were walking around here in the park when we heard a scream. We turned to see that dude hitting this poor baby." I say as I snuggle the girl closer in my arms.  
"Ok…" The girl cop says as she writes that down in her notebook. Another cop walks up to us. This cop is a guy.

"I found this bag in the stroller. It has all of this little girls important papers." The guy cop says.

The girl cop turns to Dean and I. "Do you guys mind coming to the station and answering a few more questions?" She asks.

"Sure!" Dean and I say.

"And can you guys take her with. A police car isn't the best thing for a baby to be in." She adds.

Dean and I nod. We get into the car. I sit in the back of the car with the baby. Dean drives.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the police station and answer a few more questions. One of the cops takes the baby from me and cleans her up. Dean and I wait in some room with a cop. The cop that took the baby and cleaned her up comes back in with the baby. The cop hands the baby to me. Why me? It's not my child. Oh well.

"So we went through the papers and found out that the baby girls name is Alaya Marie Johnson. She's 2 years old. And is from here in Cincinnati, Ohio. Her mom is dead. And her dad is in jail now and will be for the rest of her life. So we were wondering if you wanted to adopt her!?" The cop says.

Dean looks over at me and smiles. "Should we adopt her?" He asks.

I smile and nod. "Yes, we should! I love her and I will love her like she came out of me!" I say as I hug Alayla.

"Alright! We're not going to have you guys go to court or anything. Just sign these papers for us and Alaya's name will be changed to Ambrose and she will be all yours." The cop says. Dean and I sign the papers. I kiss my little girl on the cheek. Dean kisses the other side. We leave to go to Dean's house. I've never been there...so I'm excited!

* * *

**NOTE: Review! And sorry that I haven't updated much. I have to update with my iPod now because my laptop is broken. **


	12. Chapter 12

*One month later*  
I haven't been wrestling too much now that we have Alaya. You won't believe this...Dean and I live together! Well we went to Deans house after being at the police station and I fell in live with his house! It has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a decent size kitchen, a big living room, and a fenced in backyard! We figured that it would be so much easier to live together since we have a kid together. Alaya loves me and Dean! She is the sweetest little girl ever! I love her! Dean and I remodeled one of the bedrooms and made it perfect for our little girl. It has purple walls, purple carpet, a pink little toddler bed, a purple dresser, and pretty much everything punk and purple. She loves her room!  
On a side note, WWE is so supportive of Dean and I adopting her. Our coworkers are so nice and have been helping so much with her. It's amazing! Alaya really likes Seth, Roman, and John. Thank God because they're Dean and I's best friends! We're backstage at Raw. Dean, Roman, and Seth are preparing for their match. I'm playing around with Alaya. The boys go out for their match and Alaya and I go to catering. I grab a water and them grab a cookie and hand it to Alaya. She takes it and eats it. I spot John and Alaya and I walk over to him.  
"Hey, John!" I smile as I give him a hug.  
"Hey, Ashley!" John says as he hugs me back and then picks Alaya up and hugs her. Alaya laughs.  
"Down." Alaya says as she point to the floor and John puts her down. We all laugh.  
"How is it being a parent?" John asks.  
"It's pretty awesome! I love being a mom! Deans an amazing dad and everything is just perfect for us!" I say with a smile.  
"Well that's good!" John says. "Well I gotta go prepare to cut a promo. I'll see you later!" John says as he walks off. I smile and look down, looking for Alaya. She's not next to me. I look around in catering and then I go into the hallway and see her running down the hallway. I laugh and chase after her. She's a handful. You take your eye off of her and she's running off somewhere! Gotta love her! I continue chasing after her and she runs into the guys locker room. Oh boy. The door shuts after she gets in. I pound on the door and a few seconds later, Punk comes out holding Alaya.  
"Missing someone?" Punk laughs as he hands Alaya over to me.  
"Yes I was!" I laugh. "Thanks for bringing her back out."  
"No problem." Punk says as he looks over my shoulder and looks at someone. I turn around and see Brock Lesnar. Punk and Brock have a stare down. Brock turns his glance over to me and smiles an evil smirk. I hate this guy sometimes. He looks back over at Punk and then walks away. I look back at Punk who has a puzzled look on his face.  
"What was that about?" I ask.  
"I have no idea. He's probably still holding a grudge. But watch your back with him around. Warn Dean-oh no." Punk says and then stops. I turn around and look at the TV and see The Shield all taken out by Brock. I yelp. Alaya starts crying seeing her dad knocked out. I turn back to Punk and set Alaya down on the floor. I look back at the TV and go to run out there, but Punk holds me back. I try kicking him, but that doesn't work. I calm down and pick Alaya up again.  
"I wasn't about to let you go out there. You would have gotten hurt." Punk says. I smile.  
"Yeah, I know. But I don't like people hurting my boyfriend and knocking him out." I sigh.  
"It's all a part of the business. But I have to go. I'll see you later." Punk says as he hugs Alaya and I and walks back into the guys locker room. I walk back to The Shield and I's locker room and wait for the boys to come back. A few minutes later they come in all beat up. Alaya runs up to Dean and he picks her up and hugs her.  
"Daddy ok?" She asks.  
Dean chuckles. "Yes, daddy's ok!" He smiles as he kisses her on the cheek and sets her down. I go and kiss Dean and hug Seth and Roman. They all go an take their showers and we all head out to the hotel.  
Once we get to the hotel and check in and do all that fun stuff. I help Alaya change into her pajamas and out er to sleep. We have two beds in this hotel room. Alaya gets her own because Dean and I obviously share a bed. I get ready for bed too, and so does Dean. We all go to sleep.

* * *

**NOTE: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in like ages! My computer broke and updating through mobile really sucks! Hope this chpter makes it up!(:**

* * *

*The next day*

Dean, Alaya, and I wake up the next morning and head out to the next town for Smackdowns tapings. We stopped at a gas station and got some food for the trip. I feel my phone vibrate so I take it out and see that I have a text fro Punk.

*Text Convo*

Punk: Hey.

Me: Hey!

Punk: Guess what!?

Me: What?

Punk: AJ and I are dating! I asked her out last night and she said yes!

Me: OMG! That's awesome!

Punk: I know! I've liked her for awhile now...and Kaitlyn told me that she liked me. So I took matter into my own hands and asked her out!

Me: Aww! I didn't know that you had it in you!

Punk: Lol. That's just cruel.

Me: You're welcome!

Punk: Hey! Don't go all Damien Sandow on my ass!

Me: Oh, I just did!

Punk: That's just not right.

Me: Haha! Does AJ travel with you on your tour bus?

Punk: Yup! She's with me right now. Her and I both have to be on Smackdown tonight, so that's where we're headed.

Me: Cool! Dean, Alaya and I are on our way to Smackdown too. Tell AJ hi.

Punk: I did. She says hi back and says that she wants to see Alaya.

Me: Tell her that she can see her later tonight!

Punk: Will do. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

Me: Bye!

*End of text convo*

I turn to Dean, who is driving. "Babe, guess what!?" I say.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Punk asked AJ out last night and she said yes!" I smile.

"Wow! I didn't think he could ever get a girlfriend!" Dean laughs.

I playfully slap him on the arm. "That's so mean!" I laugh. "He was with Lita for awhile."

"Yeah, but they dated on and off." Dean says.

"Still, she wasn't the best towards him. She would always get mad at Punk because he couldn't make time for her with his busy schedule. She should know that traveling takes up a lot of time. After all, she was in the WWE at one point." I say as I load up my Angry Birds game on my phone and play it.

"Ok, ok. You got me there." Dean says. "She wasn't great towards him. AJ will be better for him because she works and travels with him. They will be able to see each other a lot. I know if I were to be with someone who wasn't in the WWE...I probably wouldn't be with them for long."

"I know she will be better for him! I'm always right!" I say.

Dean laughs. "You're not right about things all the time. Just like 80% of the time." He says.

"Still, I'm always right." I say as I continue playing my game. Alaya is sleeping in the back. I hear her wake up. I turn around towards her.

"Hey there sleepy head!" I say as I watch her rub her eyes and yawn.

Alaya laughs.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" I ask her.

"Drink." She says.

I hand her her sippy cup and she takes a drink of it and hands it back to me. I hand her a couple of cookies and she eats them. Once she finishes eating, I hand her a couple of small toys and she plays with them on her lap.

*A few hours later*

We arrive at the stadium and go inside to the locker room area. We get into our private locker room that we share with Seth and Roman and see that Seth and Roman are already on there.

Alaya runs over to Seth and hugs him. Then she goes and hugs Roman. It's so cute when she hugs people because she's so little so he can only hug their leg.

The show has already started, so The Shield go out for their match. Alayla and I walk around in the hallways until we see AJ. AJ runs up to us and hugs me, and then picks up Alaya and hug her too.

"Hey, AJ!" I smile as I watch AJ coo over Alaya.

"Hey! OMG! I missed you and this little girl! I didn't see you guys around last night...so I wasn't able to get my hugs!" AJ says as she sets Alaya back down.

"What I wouldn't do to have a baby. But I don't want a baby right now. I mean I do, but I don't. I don't because I'm at the top of my career and I don't want to lose my belt. But yet I do because I see you with Alaya and then think that I could have that." AJ says as she twirls her hair around her finger. "But I think I'd choose having baby instead of having this Diva's Championship around my waist."

I smile. "If I were you, I'd wait on having a baby. I had just joined WWE when I got her. Then I had to take time off. I mean I love Alaya to death...but she kinda put a stop to my career for a little bit. But that's ok because next week I'll be back to wrestlings, maybe. I'm still thinking about it. I might just quit WWE. I only wrestled like twice here. It's not like the WWE Universe would care if I left or not." I say.

AJ gasps. "WHAT!? Does Dean know that you might quit?" AJ asks.

"No, he doesnt." I say.

"Well, are you going to tell him?" AJ asks.

"I don't know. Today I brought up the subject about you and Punk dating and how you two travel together now and how Lita and Punk didn't last because of the long distance...and Dean said that he wouldn't want to be with someone who doesn't work with him because of the long distance. So now I can't decide what I want to do. Myself, I want to leave this place because my daughter means more to me than my job here in the WWE. But then Dean and I wouldn't be together anymore because he'd break up with me. I just know it after what he said to me today." I say as I break down crying.

Punk walks up to us and asks what's going on. AJ fills him in and Punk looks kind of shocked.

"Ashley, no matter what happens...AJ and I will be there for you. And I think you should tell Dean. And if Dean gets mad, I'll kick his ass for you. But I really do think that you should tell him. After all, he is your boyfriend." Punk says as he gives me a hug.

"Thanks guys, but I'm still afraid to tell Dean…" I say.

"You don't need to be afraid to tell Dean." Punk says.

"Afraid to tell me what?" Dean says from behind all of us.

Uh-oh...

* * *

**Note: Oh boy! What's Dean going to say?**

**Are they going to tell Dean what's going on?**

**Is Ashley really going to quit?**

**Will AJ and Punk last?**

**Review!(:**


End file.
